South Park Hard Yaoi
by whitemokona234
Summary: Style, Bunny, Dip, and Creek! Enjoy! 2 extra chappies r being added! the Christams spirit has struck me!
1. Style

I'm back with lemon! I hope u guys like it!!

I don't own South Park. (I still wish I did…TT_TT)

Style; StanxKyle other pairings in next chapters.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1 – Style

"Stan? S-Stan, you still there?" Kyle asked through the phone.

"Yeah, Kyle, I'm still here. My cold's just getting to me, that's all." Stan said weakly.

Kyle sighed in relief. "That's good to hear… kind of…"

Stan couldn't help but laugh a little at his boyfriend. They've only been dating for 6 months yet it seemed like they've been dating since the day they met. Stan had confessed to Kyle at his house one night, and was relieved to find out Kyle felt the same for him too. After that, they decided that no matter what anyone would say to them, they'd stay together and be there for each other. Fortunately, no one had a problem with them being openly gay. Except Cartman and Wendy, but that was to be expected.

"So, you're sure you're alright? Do you need anything?" Kyle said, worriedly.

"Not now. But when I get better, I'll need something big from you." Stan said, seductively.

Kyle, not catching the hint, said cheerfully, "Okay! What do you need from me?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Aww! It'd better be a good one since you're making me wait Stan!"

"Don't worry. You're gonna love it." Stan said before coughing into his hand.

"Okay. I'll get off the phone so you can rest. Bye."

"Okay. Bye, Kyle." And then they hung up simultaneously.

"Stan! I'm so glad you're feeling better!" Kyle yelled, practically jumping into his boyfriend's arms. "It was so lonely without you around."

"I know, babe." Stan replied. He looked at the clock. '9:56 pm' he thought. 'Perfect.' He looked down at his boyfriends red hair. "Hey Kyle?"

"Yeah Stan?" Kyle asked innocently.

"Remember last week when I told you that after I got better I'd have a surprise for you?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do remember you saying something like that. Why?"

"Would you like to get it now?" Stan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"This." Stan lifted his boyfriend's face and pulled him into a kiss. Kyle gasped at the sudden contact, arching into Stan. Stan took this opportunity and thrust his tongue into Kyle's mouth. Kyle closed his eyes and kissed back throwing his arms around Stan's neck. Stan slid his hands down to Kyle's waist, making him moan into the heated kiss.

Stan pulled away reluctantly and looked at Kyle. It was truly a sexy sight to see. His eyes were half lidded and lust filled, his mouth was wide open as he panted, and his hands wove slowly into Stan's hair. "Stan…" he whispered longingly.

"Do you want the rest of your surprise, Kyle? All we have to do is go up to my room for a bit…" Stan whispered in his ear. Kyle, unable to speak for fear of sounding stupid or girly, nodded his head and wrapped his legs around Stan's waist.

Stan grabbed Kyle's legs and carried him up the stairs to his room. After opening the door, Stan laid Kyle gently on his bed and placed his lips on the Jew's once more. "Stan…" Kyle whispered between each kiss.

Stan kissed down Kyle's jawline to his collarbone and sucked lightly. He slowly removed Kyle's jacket and shirt, leaving the pale skin of his boyfriend to lightly glow under him in the dark room. He smiled against his skin and licked down Kyle's chest to his nipples. He took one of the round, pink nubs into his mouth, licking and sucking while pinching the other lightly.

"Oh! Oh, S-Stan!" Kyle moaned out as Stan took the other nipple into his mouth. Stan slowly licked and nipped his way to Kyle's pants removing them in a heartbeat. He stared at the bulge in Kyle's underwear, rubbing Kyle through the fabric. Kyle moaned out louder as Stan's cold hands came into contact with his hot member, arching into the touch.

Stan took off his shirt, hat and pants. He kissed Kyle again, grinding his groin against Kyle's. He groaned into the kiss, grinding back and entangling his fingers in Stan's hair. Stan pulled away from Kyle's lips, making his way back to Kyle's boxers.

He kissed around the waistband of his boxers, soaking in all of his boyfriend's moans and gasps. He slowly slid the boxers off his waist. Kyle flinched at the cold air blowing across his groin from all angles. "Oooooooooh…" he moaned out.

Stan licked up the shaft from base to tip, emitting a long groan from the red-headed Jew. He soon took the whole erection into his mouth, suppressing his gag reflex. "Oh! Stan!" Stan slowly bobbed his head up and down, tasting the sweet pre-cum of his boyfriend. Kyle started to buck his hips, but was then held down by Stan's hands on his hips. "St-Stan…" he moaned. "I-I… I'm c- AHH!" he shouted as he came in Stan's mouth. Stan took all of it in his mouth, swallowing it.

He leaned down to Kyle's and kissed him again, letting Kyle taste himself. He pulled off his own boxers and dug around in his dresser drawer, pulling away from Kyle. "What… what are you looking f-for?" Kyle asked breathlessly.

"Something that'll make this next part a little easier…" he said. "Where did I put that- Ah-ha! There it is!" He pulled a bottle out of the dresser and squeezed some of it on his fingers. He parted Kyle's legs and put his fingers at Kyle's entrance. "This may hurt a little bit…" he said as he pushed in a finger.

"Ahh!" Kyle screamed out. Stan kissed him again, pushing in his 2nd and 3rd finger. He scissored his fingers, stretching Kyle. He slowly removed his fingers and placed his own penis at Kyle's entrance. "You ready?" he asked.

Kyle, once again unable to speak due to the previous events, nodded his head. Stan slowly pushed himself inside the tight, warm space and paused, allowing Kyle to get accustomed to the feeling. Kyle felt like he was in a world of pain and pleasure mixed into one. But he grew receptive and nodded his head for Stan to continue.

Stan pulled out almost all the way, and then pushed back in repeatedly and slowly. Kyle moaned Stan's name over and over again. Then Stan shifted and thrusted back in, hitting Kyle's sweet spot. "S-Stan! D-do that a-again! P-please!" he shouted throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. Stan, completely enticed by his boyfriend's words, thrusted into him at that same angle. "Oh! Oh, Stan! F-faster! H-harder!" he screamed out. Stan picked up the pace, thrusting deeper every time. Kyle's moans got louder as he started seeing white spots and felt his climax coming again. With one final thrust, Kyle came on both their chests. Stan came shortly after, coming inside of Kyle.

He pulled out of Kyle and lay down beside him. After a moment of catching his breath, he got up and left the room, coming back with a blanket. He lay down so the blanket covered him and Kyle.

"I love you, Kye." He said, kissing Kyle's forehead.

"I love you too, Stan."

The next day, Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman met up at Kyle's house to watch movies. "So Stan. What did you 2 fags do yesterday? Did you fuck Kyle's brains out?" Cartman asked, laughing.

"That's none of your business Cartman!" Kyle yelled out.

While Kyle and Cartman went on with their usual bickering, Kenny looked over at Stan, smirking. "You fucked out his brains, didn't you?" he asked, returning the smirk.

"I sure did." Stan replied casually.

END

Please review. Tell me - did I do good or bad? Please look forward to the next chapter. Bunny!


	2. Bunny

Hope u guys liked the 1st chapter. And now onto the next chapter!

Bunny; KennyxButters

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Bunny

"**You fucked his brains out, didn't you?" he asked, returning the smirk.**

"**I sure did." Stan replied casually.**

'How'd he get Kyle to have sex with him so quickly?" Kenny thought, walking towards the bus stop. He was meeting his friends there to go to school, like any other school day. 'From what I remember, Kyle wasn't the type of person to be quick to get in bed with someone… even if it is Stan. Maybe I should ask him. After all, it's not like I did something to make him pissed off at me or somethin'…' He walked up to his 3 best friends. Well, 2 and ½, at least.

As usual, Kyle and Cartman were fighting over something and Stan was trying to get them to stop. Seeing Kenny, Kyle and Cartman briefly stopped their fighting to say "Hi," then went straight back to bickering. Halfway to the school, Kenny asked, "Stan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How'd you get into Kyle's pants so easily? I mean, doesn't he have morals about that or something?"

Stan chuckled. "It was easy. I kissed him."

Kenny looked like he just gave the stupidest answer in the world. "That's it?"

"Yeah. A kiss can do a lot Kenny. Especially a French one. Just watch." Stan speed walked to catch up with the still bickering Kyle and Cartman. He grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him into a kiss. Kyle practically melted into it. Stan slipped his tongue into Kyle's mouth and explored the wet, warm cavern. Kyle moaned into the heated kiss. Kenny watched in awe at the sight in front of him. 'Kyle looks as if he'll jump out of his clothes right now!' When Stan pulled away, Kyle's arms were around his neck, his eyes were glazed over and he had the biggest blush on his cheeks. Stan leaned down and whispered something in his ear, making him blush even more (if possible). Stan walked back to Kenny smiling. "See?"

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like that before. Do you think it might work on… somebody else?" Kenny asked slightly looking away.

"Kenny? Have you actually found someone you love?*" Stan asked, bewildered. For as long as he's known Kenny, he slept with anything that moved, then moved on. It'd be a shock if he found someone he wouldn't screw for the fun of it.

"Yeah, I know. Weird, ain't it?"

"Yeah! But that's not the point. Who is it?" Stan asked excitedly. Kenny turned his head away and muttered something Stan couldn't hear. "Sorry? I can't hear you. Speak up."

Kenny, knowing he couldn't hide it from Stan forever, said, "Butters…"

"Ummm…" Stan said. He wasn't expecting that answer from Kenny. "Wow Kenny, I don't know what to tell you considering how Butters doesn't do anything he thinks his parents will ground him for. But if you did try, you should do it when his parents are gone, or at a hotel or something."

"What's wrong with my house?" Kenny asked, sarcastically.

"Kenny, I believe you know exactly why you can't do it at your house." Stan said, chuckling. "Just remember what I told you."

"Thanks Stan. I'll try my best."

Kenny stared at the person of his desire the whole 5th period of that day. 'It's a good thing no one calls on me anymore. I'd be totally screwed by now.' he thought. He stared at the blonde angel known as Butters. His adorable blue eyes accompanied by his luscious lips, light complexion, and slender physique. He was beautiful in every way and any sane person around here knew that. He wanted to be his only one and for Butters to be his only one. But, knowing Butters will be Butters, he knew it wouldn't be as easy as it was with everyone else to get in his pants. But he was thinking of ways to seduce him. After class was over, he put his plan into action. "Butters?" he called, tapping the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, Kenny?" he asked in that heavenly voice of his.

"Are your parents gonna be home this weekend?" he asked as if it were an everyday question.

"Now that y-you mention it, Kenny, n-no they won't be h-home. They're goin' out of town to visit my sick aunt in Maryland. Th-they said they won't b-be back until next Wednesday. W-why?" he said.

"How would you like some company?" Kenny said with a sly smile. "I'm free all weekend."

"Thanks, Kenny! Can you c-come around 5 pm?"

"Sure. I'll see you then, Butters."

"Bye Kenny! Th-thank you!"

"Kyle, I need some a-advice…" Butters trailed off.

"What did Cartman do this time?" That's usually what Butters needed advice on when they talked. He figured that's what this was about too.

"N-no it's not that…" he replied, trailing off again. "Kenny is coming over to spend the w-weekend with me." Kyle looked at him with wide eyes. "You g-gotta help me Kyle. You're the o-only person who knows I like Kenny. I need you to ch-check in on me every so often this weekend. Make sure e-everythin' is ok. Ok?" Butters pleaded.

"What do you want me to do? Come over every so often?" Kyle asked, skeptically.

"No, just call me on my cell phone or t-text every few hours. Will you h-help me?" Butters pleaded once more.

Kyle sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll help you with Kenny."

Butters glowed with happiness, throwing his arms around Kyle and saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then he ran off, as happy as can be.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kyle thought out loud.

**Saturday**

"Kenny! You r-really did come!" Butters said excitedly, blushing.

"Well yeah. I couldn't cancel on you." Butters blush got darker and he felt his face burning up. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Kenny asked, his smile growing even larger.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Kenny! C-come on in." He opened the door wider, letting Kenny inside. For the first ½ hour or so, there was an awkward atmosphere between the two 'friends'. Then Butters' cell phone rang, he quickly got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Butters, how's it going?"

"Kyle! I-it's you!" he said, excitedly. "W-well, we're just sittin' around a-and wachin' TV. He's makin' me n-nervous."

"How?"

"He keeps lookin' at m-me with them big blue eyes of his. He wants to do s-somethin', I know it. You think he might wanna…" he blushed a deeper red than ever before. "Y-you know…"

"Wha- oh!" Butters could hear the blush in Kyle's voice. "Um, well, do you want him to?"

"Oh, yes! I-I do!" Butters said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well then, you decide what happens. Kenny's never been the type of person to fuck someone who didn't want to be fucked. If you don't want to, don't do it. Okay?"

"Okay, Kyle. I-I'll try my best."

"Kyle! Hurry up! We gotta go!" Butters heard Stan shouting. "Well I-I'll let you go now, Kyle. Thanks for the a-advice."

"Bye Butters."

"Bye Kyle." And he hung up. He looked around at the Hello Kitty posters plastered on the walls of room. "Well, since I'm here, I should p-probably change." He looked around in his drawers for his favorite pair of pajamas.

Kenny looked around the boy's small living room. "It's nice here. If my plan works out, I could probably convince Butters to let me stay here…" Kenny thought out loud. He was broken from his thought when he heard Butters coming down the stairs. He turned his head to greet the blonde back into the room, but what he saw made his pants a little tighter than they should be.

Butters wore a Hello Kitty spaghetti-strap top with a pair of very, very short blue shorts. His slippers were sky blue with little white puffballs on the end of them. "Butters, what are you wearing?" Kenny said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Oh! W-well th-these are my pajamas. I wear these b-because I think they're c-comfortable." Kenny uncontrollably got up and wrapped his arms around Butters, trapping him in a protective hug. "K-Kenny?" Butters said, his blush (and bulge) growing larger with every second.

Kenny, in a complete daze*, said, "Butters… I love you… so much."

"W-what?"

"I love you… I love you…"

"I… I love you too… K-Kenny…" Butters said, hugging back. Butters felt his tears creeping to the edges of his eyes**, slowly spilling over onto his cheeks. He felt Kenny place a soft kiss on his neck. Another on his jawline. Higher and higher until he got to his lips. He hesitantly placed a kiss on Butters lips. He grabbed Butters hips as he licked his lower lip. Butters opened his mouth, letting Kenny explore the inner workings of his mouth. He leaned into Kenny's touch, moaning into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the back of Kenny's neck.

They parted their lips reluctantly, panting for air. "Kenny… I need you… take me…" Butters said between breaths.

"I want nothing more than to do that, Buttercup…" Kenny said, still in his daze.

"Who-who is Buttercup?" Butters said a little heartbroken.

"That's my new nickname for you." Kenny said, kissing the crook of Butters neck.

"K-Kenny…" the smaller boy moaned out. He snaked out of Kenny's grip. He gripped Kenny's hand and led him upstairs. "Come on. I know where we can do this.***" The smaller blonde practically ran up the stairs to his room. Once he got to his room, he took Kenny's face and kissed him passionately. Kenny pulled away and pushed the other blonde to the bed gently, crawling over top of him.

He leaned down and kissed Butters lips, tasting the sweet, candy-like taste that was Butters. He moved his lips to Butters' neck, sucking on it and leaving a small red mark. He slowly removed Butters tank top, throwing it into some unknown corner of the room. He licked his way down the smaller boy's chest to his hard nipples, sucking one and pinching the other. "Fuck…" Butters moaned out. Kenny moved his lips to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the other. He kissed Butters once more then whispered n his ear seductively, "Keep talkin' dirty like that and give you the best time of your life…"

"Kenny…" Butters said. "Fuck… me…" Kenny took off his jacket, shirt, and pants, his messy hair exposed to the small blonde. Butters reached up and felt Kenny's soft blonde hair. He fisted it in his hands and kissed him fiercely. Kenny preoccupied himself, sliding Butters' shorts off his tiny waist. He pulled away from Butters sweet lips once again. "You go to sleep without your under wear on?****" Kenny asked looking at the erect shaft underneath him.

"W-well yeah. I like to feel l-loose when I'm sleeping. I-is that bad?" he replied looking as innocent as a newborn baby.

"No. In fact, that just might be the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He took off his own boxers. He took one of his fingers and slowly slid it inside of Butters.

"Oh! Kenny! Oh, fuck!" he screamed. Kenny slid the finger, in and out and in and out, then put in another and another. "Kenny! K-Kenny! Do that again!" Butters yelled out suddenly. Kenny pulled his fingers and looked at the glazed over blue eyes of the smaller blonde.

"You sure?" Kenny asked sadly.

Butters weakly gabbed Kenny's arms. "Kenny… I need you… fuck me…" Kenny smirked and placed his manhood at Butters entrance, slowly pushing into the tight space. "KENNY! OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!" Butters yelled out. Kenny pushed in and out of the small boy, soaking in all of the pleasure filled moans coming from him. He hit Butters sweet spot again, making him scream out his name, over and over again until finally…

"KENNY!" Butters came unto their chests, the warm liquid running down their bodies.

"BUTTERS!" Kenny yelled out, coming inside of the now flushed angel underneath him. He pulled out of him and flopped on the bed beside him. "Good… night… Butters…" he said panting.

"Goodnight Kenny…" Butters said slipping into a deep sleep.

Sunday

Kenny woke up to find himself in Butters room, naked in his bed. 'What the hell did I do last night?' Kenny said, rubbing his forehead. Then it all came back to him. And he smiled in satisfaction. 'I knew I could it.' He thought to himself in victory. Just then Butters walked back into the room with a nervous smile on his face.

"A-are we a couple now?" he said hesitantly.

Kenny smiled warmly and said, "Only if you want us to."

Butters glowed with happiness. He hugged his new boyfriend, kissing him on his forehead over and over again.

END

Okay, this one – probably not as good as the other one. I want to be proven wrong though. Review and give some ideas on how to start the Dip story if you can.

(1) - Kenny's daze was caused by the sheer cuteness of Butters' outfit.

(2) – Butters was relieved to find out that Kenny liked him too and no one has told him that and actually felt that way.

(3) – The daze is contagious! Beware the daze!

(4) – My mom told me some people do that. I thought it complimented that scene perfectly.


	3. Dip

Hi sorry it took so long to update! I got a huge case of writers' block, but it's gone now! So let's get this show on the road!

Dip; DamienxPip

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dip

It was the senior year in high school. Kenny and Butters were openly gay, too. They walked the hallways the day after they had sex, holding hands. Most of the girls were jealous of the smaller blonde but they quickly got over it and went about their business. Stan and Kyle seemed to have gotten closer in the last 2 years as well. The only times they weren't together was during 4th and 7th period. And when they weren't in class, they were either making out or staring at each to no end.

Pip seemed to notice the change in Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Kenny's attitudes. He wished to have something like what they had with his middle school crush, Damien. He had heard from one of his classmates that said boy liked him too. But when he confronted him, he merely looked at him, disgusted, and walked away.

Pip never forgot that day in 7th grade. He still hoped that one day Damien would accept his and return them. 'Yeah, but I'll have to be patient.' He thought as he closed his locker.

But his thoughts backfired. 'No! I've been waiting too long!' he thought triumphantly. 'Ugh… but what am I going to do?' he then saw Butters, skipping happily down the hall. Pip was surprised that Kenny wasn't with him. 'Wait! Here's my chance!' He walked up to Butters, who had stopped to stare out window. He tapped lightly on his shoulder. Butters looked up and smiled. "H-hey Pip! What's up?"

"Butters, I need to ask you something…" Pip said in his British accent.

"Sure."

"I was wondering… if you could give me love advice." Pip said nervously.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Pip. B-but I can't help you there." Pip looked slightly disappointed. "B-but I do know someone wh-who can help you." Butters quickly added. Pip's face lit up. "Kyle helped me with my r-relationship with Kenny. I'm sure he could h-help you with… whoever y-you're talking about." Butters said gleefully.

"Thanks, Butters." The Brit said. He walked off, hoping to find Kyle somewhere close. And to his luck he was. And he was alone. 'I wonder where Stan and Kenny are today?' he thought. Then he remembered the task at hand and walked towards Kyle. "Kyle?" he said timidly.

Kyle looked up. "Hey Pip." he said smiling. He put down the book he was reading and turned to face Pip. "'Something on your mind?" he asked.

"W-well actually… yes. Butters sent me here."

"Oh he did?"

"Yes, he said you could help me with… m-my problem."

"What problem?"

"W-well there's this boy I really like. I've liked him since the 7th grade. Someone told me he liked me and I was so happy. But when I told him how I felt, he gave me a disgusted look and walked away. I still like him, but I don't know if he's changed his mind. Or if he even wants me around."

"…Wow… um, well…" Kyle stood in the snow, at a loss for words. "There are 2 options that I just thought of…" he said, whispering the last part. "1) You tell him how you feel a second time and see his reaction this time. Or 2) I go talk to him for you, see what he says about the last time and then I report back to you and tell you the result. Which one?"

Pip stood there, thinking which one would cause less trouble. After realizing that both would probably be the same amount of trouble, he went with the easier one. "Option #2 it is." He said with a sigh. Kye nodded his head, taking in the answer.

"Okay, that's good. Now I need to know who the person you like is."

"What?"

"Who is the person you like?"

"Oh… It's… um… Damien…" Pip said looking away.

"D-Damien? As in the most feared boy at this school, the Anti-Christ, that Damien?" Kyle asked, slightly scared. He'd never even said hello to the dark-haired boy, much less strike up a conversation with him.

"Y-yeah…"

"O… kay?" This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Thank you so much, I'll find some way to pay you back! I promise!" Pip said hugging Kyle. Then he happily skipped away and went back inside the building.

"… Since when did I become a relationship advisor?" Kyle muttered. He read his book a little while longer, and then went inside as the bell rang for the last period of the day.

Luckily (for the both of them*) Damien had the same 7th period as Kyle. So as the bell rang for them to go home, he quickly caught up to Damien and tapped him on his shoulder.

Damien turned around and glared evilly at Kyle. "What?" he said angrily.

Kyle gulped. That one comment sent shivers down his spine. But he swallowed his fear. 'This is for Pip!' he thought. "Um, I-I just wanted t-to talk to you, is… is all." he stuttered, his voice shaken.

"Fine, but make it quick." Damien said, still sounding very pissed off at the moment.

"W-well, I was w-wondering i-if you liked Pip."

"Yeah, everybody likes Pip."

"N-no. I-I mean _like _like him."

Damien seemed to have blushed a little for there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "What's it to you?" He glared down into Kyle's eyes, scaring the hell outta him. "And if you lie, I'll cut your eyes out and feed them to the birds." He added, pulling out a switchblade.

Kyle gulped again. "I… I… Pip wanted me to ask you because he really likes you but since you rejected him in the 7th grade, he's scared to see if you changed your mind about it or not!!" Kyle practically yelled. Then he put his hands over his mouth, realizing and worrying about what he'd just said.

"Oh he does, does he? I'll just go and talk to him about it myself." He said evilly. He shoved Kyle out his way and walked toward the Brit's house.

Kyle blinked several times before realizing that he could've put Pip's life in danger. So he pulled out his phone and frantically dialed Pip's number. It rang several times before Pip picked up. "Hello?" he said calmly.

"Pip!" Kyle yelled into the phone.

"Oh, hello Kyle. How was your talk with Damien? What did he say?"

"Pip, I'm… I'm sorry! I told him everything and now he's coming to find you!"

"WHAT?!" Pip screamed. He liked Damien, very much. But he didn't want to die!

"I'm sorry! He was so goddamn scary! And… and…" Kyle sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's… it's quite alright Kyle." he said.

"What're you gonna do?" Kyle asked, worriedly.

"I'm… I'm going to confront him again." Pip lied. "Hopefully, he won't decide to kill me…" he added, muttering the last part.

"Okay. Be careful Pip."

"Thank you, Kyle."

"Bye."

"Goodbye." Pip put his phone away and, cautiously, walked back home. He made it safely back to his house and stepped inside. He looked around, glad to see no one was there*. He sighed in relief and walked to his bedroom. He went to his closet and picked up a towel and washcloth. He opened his dresser and picked out his favorite pajamas*. Then he walked to his bathroom and drew himself a bath.

The water rose about ¾ full before Pip turned it off. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the water. He sighed softly as the hot water touched his cold skin. He closed his eyes, letting the water soak into his skin. Perfectly relaxed, Pip didn't notice the bathroom door slide open, or the person walking toward him.

However, he did notice the new presence when it grabbed him by the arm and there were lips crashing into his. He gasped and the stranger thrust their tongue into his mouth. Pip moaned as the tongue explored his mouth, his eyes slowly closing. The lips left his and he groaned in protest.

"It's nice to see you again Pip," a familiar voice said. Pip's eyes shot open to see the person of his desire for the last 6 years.

"D-Damien. W-what are you d-doing here?" he stuttered. He was pulled into another kiss, making his senses become blurry.

"A little birdie told me you liked me. Is it true?" Damien said, his voice low and lustful.

"Yes…" Pip moaned in a trance like manner. He put his hands on the back of Damien's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, his skin rubbing against the side of the bathtub. He moaned as the cold porcelain touched his over-heated skin. He soon felt himself being lifted up out the bathtub. He looked up, seeing Damien open his bathroom door and carry him to his room. "D-Damien?" he questioned, timidly.

"Don't say anything, Pippers. Just relax…" Damien laid the still naked Pip on his bed. He kissed him again, forcing Pip's hands above his head. He tied the Brit's hands to the bars in the headrest. Pip's eyes opened, showing how hazy and beautiful (as Damien would've put it) they looked.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"If we're gonna do this, we're doin' it my way." Damien said quietly. But he was so close, Pip heard it anyway. It made him shiver with excitement and a little bit of fear, considering how this was Damien. He closed his eyes and waited for what Damien was going to do next. He felt Damien's breath ghosting over his stomach and upper thigh. He felt Damien's hands caressing his the sensitive area just below his throbbing erection. It made the rosy color in his cheeks turn to a very dark shade of red and his eyes glaze over even further to a color of dark navy blue.

"D-Damien…" he moaned out. "Quit… quit t-teasing." He writhed and squirmed underneath the Anti-Christ. He smirked and pulled his own shirt off, along with his pants and socks. He grinded his own clothed erection against Pip's, making the Brit squeak and squirm again. Damien loved seeing his Pip writhing under him. He looked so fuckable under his control. It was simply one of the things that made Pip hot.

Damien leaned down and whispered, "Do you want it?"

"Y-yes… I-I want i-it." Pip said, the words making his lips tingle.

"…Then don't hold back. Scream as loud as you want. No one can hear you. Say the dirty things you've always wanted to say." He said, leaning close to Pip's neck. He bit down into Pip's neck, sucking his blood. Pip had an unusual taste. Most people's blood tastes like copper or metal. But Pip's blood tasted like candy and happiness. Like the personality of the Brit. Something like this would usually make the Anti-Christ sick. But this was different. It made him feel wanted somehow.

"AAH!" Pip screamed out. It hurt, but it felt _so_ good. He couldn't help it. He could feel he needed release soon but he also knew that he wanted Damien to continue his teasing. Damien lapped up the rest of the blood and moved up to kiss the younger on his lips.

'That's right.' He thought, mischievously. 'Give in to the pleasure.' He lowered his lips to the blonde's neck, sucking gently and leaving a small red mark behind. He licked down the younger's chest, stopping at his nipples. He smirked and gave the small pink nub a lick. And another. And another. All the while soaking in the moans and squeaks of the Brit.

He took the pink, hardened nub into his mouth and sucked, pinching and twisting the other one. "D-Damien… oh…" Pip breathed.

Damien moved to the neglected nub and took it into his mouth, biting it and drawing blood again. Though, this time, not as much. Pip started bucking his hips uncontrollably at the oh-so delicious pleasure he was receiving from Damien. He was just about to say something when he felt Damien's tongue sliding down from his chest to his stomach and even lower 'til it got to its final destination. Pip moaned loudly as Damien licked up his shaft and back down again, over and over. "Damien! A-aah!" Pip screamed, bucking his hips again. Damien kept him pinned down, firmly keeping his hands on Pip's slender hips. He took the Brit's erection in his mouth, sucking it. Pip closed his eyes tightly and screamed. He'd never felt anything like that before. And it felt so fucking good!

Damien started bobbing his head up and down, purposely brushing his teeth against the sensitive skin. Pip was writhing and squirming around, trying to undo the bonds around his wrists with no luck. He felt this heat rising in his abdomen and he knew it meant he was close. He didn't know what, he just knew he was close to something*. "Da-Damien… I… I… AAH!" he screamed. Hot, white liquid shot into Damien's mouth. He drank every last bit of it, licking the remaining droplets off his lips. He brought his lips back to Pip's and kissed him again, releasing him from his bonds. Pip immediately threw his arms around Damien's neck and kissed him back fiercely. "Damien…" he said. Damien moaned at his midnight-sky colored eyes. "Fuck… me…" he said. Damien smirked at Pip's newly found dirty talk and Laid Pip back down on the mattress. He took the lotion that was lying on Pip's dresser and slicked up his fingers with it. He slid one finger into Pip's entrance, groaning at how tight he was and how he moaned out his name. He slid in his two other fingers, scissoring them and stretching Pip. When he felt Pip was ready, he slid out his fingers and replaced them with his dick.

Pip's blush got even darker as he gripped the bed sheets and screamed out again, ripping his bed sheets. Damien pushed in to the hilt and stopped, letting Pip adjust to the foreign object inside him. Pip gave a small nod to Damien, making him continue*.

Damien slid in and out, slowly so not to hurt the Brit. But soon Pip grew tired of the slow pace and shouted, "God dammit, Damien! Stop going so fucking slow! Go faster!" he said, clenching his eyes tightly. Damien smirked and continued his slow pace. Then after about 20 more minutes of torture, he granted Pip's wish and thrusted into him faster. Pip grabbed Damien's shoulders and threw his head back. Then all of a sudden he saw stars and he moaned louder. "D-Damien! Faster! H-harder!" he shouted, bucking into Damien.

Damien knew he'd hit Pip's sweet spot. He obliged quickly and went even faster and pounded into him harder. Pip began to see stars floating around his vision as Damien hit the spot again and again and again. "AAH! DAMIEN!" he screamed as he came onto their chests. Damien felt Pip close up around him and came inside the young Brit. He pulled out and lay down beside the Brit as he started to close his eyes. And they drifted off into a deep sleep.

**The next day…**

Damien woke up to find the Brit in his arms. He brushed some of the hair out of his face. Pip slowly opened his eyes and looked into blood red eyes. He smiled and Damien smiled back. But Pip's smile slowly faded and he hesitantly asked, "D-Damien? W-why…? I-I thought you… I thought that you hated me…"

"I used to. But over the years I watched you grow into the sexy little morsel you are now." Pip smiled and they shared one more kiss before starting the day.

END

I'm so sorry it took so long to write this. Can you forgive me? Next chapter – Creek! And then I'm planning on making two more chapters with a Christmas theme. Tell me what u think about that.

Pip moved out of his house in the beginning of his high school years. I figured if he had his own place, it'd make the story better.

This consisted of a tank top and shorts that were made from Sweatpants.

Were you not paying attention to the fact that Pip has never done anything remotely close to this? He had on of those gut feelings that told him this, he didn't already know.

Pip wasn't ready yet. He just wanted the immense pleasure surging through him to continue.


	4. Creek

**Sorry about the delay, I got a new computer and had to figure out how it worked!! ^///^ On with the Creek story.**

**Chapter 4 - Creek - Early Christmas Present**

**They were finally out of school. 12th**** grade had come and gone and it was now the first winter of everyone being free women/men. It was Christmas Eve and just about everybody was at Craig's house. Some were either too lazy or too busy to actually come. "Okay everyone!" Craig said getting everyone's attention. "As you all know, we are now free to do whatever we want without having to ask anyone anything." People were cheering and saying "Yeah!"**

"**So to celebrate, I'm going to hold a party at my house tomorrow. 8 o'clock. Come as early or as late as you want, just don't miss it. Or else you're a pussy." Craig announced. Everyone looked at each other and murmured amongst themselves. Then Kyle shouted, "Yeah! Party at Craig's house!!" Almost immediately after, he and a few other people pulled out their cell phones and texted everyone they knew that didn't know about the party.**

**Craig looked at his boyfriend knowingly. Tweek shuddered. He knew what was coming, having dated his boyfriend for a year and a half now. And he loved it. But the pressure was killin' him! But he played along. He winked his eye and left the living room, going to Craig's room with a slow, seductive walk, twitching every now and then.**

**As soon as Craig saw his boyfriend's behavior, he quickly turned to the crowd of people and shouted, "GET OUT! NOW! But come back tomorrow for the party. For now, OUT!!" Everyone scrambled to get out of the now very aggressive Craig's house. Once everyone was gone, Craig ran upstairs to his room to see his boyfriend already out of his clothes waiting for him. He jumped him and had passionate sex with his spazzing boyfriend until they both had cum. And as they fell asleep, Tweek began to dream of their first time together.**

**1 year ago…**

"This again?!" Kyle muttered loudly.

"What are you- GAH!!- talking about- GEH!!- Kyle?" Tweek asked.

"Let's just say you're not the first person to ask me advice on this subject." Kyle replied, rubbing his temples. Tweek had come up and asked him to help him with his relationship with Craig.

"You see, we- GAH!!- have been going out for- TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!- 6 months now. I really think I'm ready but- GEH!!- I don't know if he is ready yet." he said timidly.

So here Kyle was, giving love advice for the 4th time in his when he thought he was done after it was between Cartman and Wendy. That was the weirdest one, but all in all, it worked out for them. "Umm… what have you tried so far?"

"No- GEH!!- thing."

"Has he sent any signals that say he's interested in doing it?"

"I- GAH!!- don't know, maybe."

Kyle sighed. 'This is getting us nowhere.' But he pulled his thoughts together and came up with something he thought wouldn't freak Tweek out too much. "Maybe you should make the first move."

"WHAT?!" Tweek just yelled and spazzed for about 5 minutes before Kyle grabbed a hold of his shoulders and shook him.

"Listen you! You have to do this! You will never to be able to experience it if you don't! Because knowing Craig he's either making you wait or taking his sweet ass time!! So no excuses!" Kyle shouted. Then he calmed down and stared intently into the spazzing boy's eyes. "Sometimes, the submissive ones have to be a little less submissive. Got it?"

Tweek nodded and walked off into the school to finish his lunch with his boyfriend. He sat down and ate some of his soup. Then he thought of something that was stupid but just might work. "Hey Craig? JESUS!!"

"Yes, Tweek?" Craig said as if he were bored out of his mind.

"Well, Christmas break starts this weekend. GAH!!"

"Uh-huh?"

"I have a present- GAH!!- for you."

"Okay, I'll pick it up this weekend."

Tweek bit his lower lip. As much as he wanted Craig to 'get his gift' this weekend, he knew that wasn't a good thing. "No. GAH!! You'll get it on Christmas Eve."

"Aww. But that's next Wednesday! Why do I have to wait so long?" Craig said, fake whining.

"Because you just- GAH!!- do." As the bell rang Tweek rose from his cafeteria seat. "See you- GEH!!- on Christmas Eve." he said walking away, leaving his boyfriend dumbfounded and confused.

Tweek spent the whole week collecting his money he saved in the bank and getting his last allowance from his parents- a grand total of $1,209.38. Then he went to the store and bought some stuff he thought would be necessary: condoms, lube, and silk scarves (for bondage purposes). They were a lot more expensive than he thought. He didn't have enough money left for what he really wanted to get.

He thought it over many, many times when he thought of something that made him blush deeply considering how embarrassing it was. But this was for what he needed desperately. So when his dad went out for a while on Tuesday, he went to see his mother about it. "U-um mom?" he said sipping his coffee.

"Yes hon?" she answered sipping her own coffee.

"U-um, remember when I was 5 y-years old?"

"A lot of that year actually, yes."

"And remember when you and dad thought I was sleeping and you tried to… um… you know?"

Tweek's mother flushed. "U-um, unfortunately, yes." she stuttered.

"That weird outfit you wore that night… where did you get it?" he asked

"An adult store in North Park." Before she could ask why, she was interrupted by her son's questioning.

"How much was it?"

"Um… let me see… about $30 I think." Once again she was interrupted by her son.

"Can you drive me to North Park?"

"Uh, s-sure." So they drove to North Park and went to that same adult store his mom went to years ago. He looked around for about an hour before he found the perfect thing for him, bought it and left, leaving bunches of people giving him and each other weird looks.

**The next day (Christmas Eve)…**

"Tweek? Where are you? Where are your parents? And why did you leave town yesterday?" Craig asked, walking into the blonde's seemingly empty house.

"What? You don't know how to greet people nicely, Craig?" Tweek said from upstairs.

"Tweek, seriously."

"My parents left town to visit family, I left town to get something else for you, and I'm upstairs." Tweek said, answering each of Craig's questions. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, why aren't you spazzing out?"

"I just drank a whole pot of coffee today." he replied nonchalantly. Then he added, "Why don't you come up here with me?"

Craig walked up the stairs thinking once again that Tweek needed him to look for underwear gnomes or some other thing that didn't exist. But as he opened the door, Tweek wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly on his lips. "What was that for?" he asked seductively.

"Just part 1 of your early Christmas presents. You still have to get part 2." Tweek whispered.

"What, dare I ask, is part 2?" Craig asked. Tweek smirked and stepped back a little to let Craig see his entire body and said quietly, "This." Craig literally had a nosebleed from his boyfriend's choice of clothing.

Tweek had bought the shortest, skimpiest, tightest, and sexiest thing in that adult store. A black tank top that had most of the back cut out. A black mini-skirt that barely came over his thighs. 5-inch black heels that came up to his knees. "And it's all for you." Tweek said, noticing his boyfriend's nosebleed and close observations. Tweek embraced his boyfriend again. He gasped as Craig hugged him back, sliding his hand up Tweek's thigh and under the skimpy black skirt.

"Craig… oh…" Tweek moaned as his boyfriend silently caressed his growing erection. Craig took his free hand and lifted Tweek's chin so he was looking him dead in the eye. He kissed him passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of Tweek's mouth.

He took his hand away from Tweek's manhood, receiving a groan of dissatisfaction from the blonde, and used it to pull down the black skirt and push Tweek on his bed at the same time. "Oh… Craig!"

'That's it Tweekers… say my name.' Craig thought. He removed his mouth from Tweek's and ghosted his lips over Tweek's exposed neck. He brought his mouth to the crook of Tweek's neck and bit down softly, letting his roaming hand run under Tweek's 'shirt'. "C-Craig… touch me…" Tweek moaned out. Craig removed his mouth to remove Tweek's shirt. Then he put his mouth back on the sensitive skin and bit down hard enough to draw blood. Instead of the weird, gross taste he expected, Tweek's blood taste like the coffee he was constantly drinking but sweeter.

"What… t-the hell… are y-you? A…vampire?" Tweek panted out.

"Only if you want me to be." Craig said. As he removed Tweek's last article of clothing, his underwear, and his shoes, he abruptly stopped his actions and tried to get up. Tweek, however, wasn't going to let him leave that easily. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm not doing this right now."

"Like hell you aren't!" Tweek said. He shifted their positions so that he was on top and Craig was on bottom. "You either fuck me, or I ride you! Either way, my virginity is going to be taken today!!" Tweek said, tearing off Craig's clothes. Craig was too shocked to do anything; Tweek never acted like this ever! It was making him hard in a way.

Tweek had angrily taken off all of Craig's clothes and was working on getting him hard. So he stroked him until he was just as hard as he was. Then he grabbed the lube he had bought the day before and slicked his boyfriend. Then he stretched himself, which was just about the sexiest thing Craig's ever seen. When he felt he was ready, he placed his entrance over Craig's cock and lowered himself so it entered him.

He moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure from being entered for the first time. He pushed down until Craig was fully inside him and then he just sat there, getting used to the feeling. "Fuck Tweek… you-you're so tight." Craig groaned.

"You-you're so big! It feels so good! Ah!" Tweek moaned. He lifted himself up and pushed himself back down slowly and when he got tired of that pace, he went faster and faster. "Ah! Ha… oh god… yes… so… goood!!" Tweek moaned out shamelessly. He was unsure at first, but now he was glad he had taken Kyle's advice on not being so submissive. It felt fucking awesome!

"AHHH!!" he yelled as his sweet spot was hit dead on. He kept at it in that same angle, making himself see stars and white lights. Then all of a sudden, he was flipped over and Craig was on top again. He was still inside him. "What?" Tweek asked, irritated. He needed release and he needed it now. Craig delaying that was not helping at all.

"You riding me is fun and all… but I feel more comfortable with me on top." he smirked.

Tweek's eyes lit up and he hugged Craig closer to his body and kissed him as Craig thrust inside him. He found the angle Tweek found seconds later making Tweek scream his name in ecstasy and lust. After a few more thrusts Tweek came screaming "CRAIG!!" all over their chests, Craig following later with a low groan. He pulled out of Tweek and flopped beside him.

"That was awesoooome…" Craig said.

Tweek smiled. "You dumbass…" he kissed Craig on his lips one last time before drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, but I'm your dumbass…" Craig said, slipping away to dreamland as well.

**Present day…**

Tweek yawned and said quietly, "Happy anniversary, Craig.

**END**

I hope you liked it! And I hope it didn't suck… I have decided to make 2 bonus chappies for a Christmas present! Aren't I nice?


	5. Before the Party

Okay: first bonus chapter!!

Happy Holidays!! XD

Before the Party…

"Ok, so what are we gonna wear to Craig's party?" Kyle asked his three new blonde friends. As soon as they were done using his advice (and enjoying how it worked), they started hanging around him until all 4 of them were close friends.

"I- GAH!- don't know. Got any ideas, Butters? GEH!!" Tweek said. He took another sip of his coffee. It'd been a good 5 hours since he and Craig celebrated their anniversary, so he went out with his friends for a bit.

"Um, w-well, maybe we could all be matchy or somethin' like that." Butters said.

"That sounds pretty good Butters." Kyle said. "Pip, we'll let you handle what outfits we're actually gonna wear."

"Okay. I was thinking, since it is Christmas and all, we could dress up as something Christmas-y, but sexy at the same time." Pip said. He looked at the others to see if his suggestion was any good.

"That's an a-awesome idea, Pip!" Butters said. The other 2 nodded in agreement.

"Now the only thing we need to- GAH!!- do now is figure out what kind of costume- GEH!!- we'll wear." Tweek said.

"I-I don't know about you guys, but I-I'm going to be a r-reindeer." Butters said.

"Okay that's good. What about you, Pip?" Kyle asked. Pip looked up at the sky, thinking of what to wear. Then it came to him.

"I'm going to be an angel. Like the one Father McGurthy says was at Jesus' birth." he said, beaming.

"Okay, that leaves me and Tweek. Tweek, what are you going to wear?" Kyle said.

"Hmmm… GEH!! Maybe, I'll be one of Santa's- GAH!!- Helpers. You know, an elf. Just no pointed ears. TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!" Tweek said. Then he giggled.

"So, that leaves me. And I'll be Santa's wife, Mrs. Claus. The skinny version." He giggled. They all talked about how they would come in and where they'd do their shopping and that Stan, Kenny, Damien, and Craig would not find out until the party. And maybe, just a little torture would ensue tonight (I am so evil… D).

They went home around 10:30 pm since they had get their shopping done and figure out a plan about their entry to said party. Butters pulled out his key and walked into the house he shared with Kenny. "Hey, Buttercup. Where ya' been?" Kenny asked as he walked in.

"I was out with Kyle, Pip, and Tweek. We were talkin' about the Christmas party Craig's having tomorrow."

Kenny came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Butters' waist, kissing is neck softly. "I missed you, Buttercup…" Kenny said, softly.

Butters turned around in Kenny's arms and kissed him on his lips sweetly. "I missed you too." He and Kenny proceeded in kissing in each other until the scene got a little more dirty…

Kyle snuck into his apartment, laid his bags in his closet where Stan couldn't see them, and came out the closet, smiling (that sounded funny). Then he got in bed with Stan and fell asleep, cuddled beside him.

Pip walked calmly into his house. He put his bags in the closet across from his and Damien's room. Just as the closet door closed, Damien walked up behind him. "What did you put in there?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Pip said walking from the closet door. Then he paused for a second. "And if you try to peek, you won't be getting any for a week." Then he walked into their room. Sure enough, Damien was about to peek, but knowing Pip was serious (he'd done it before) and how much torture it'd be not being able to touch Pip, he let it be and followed Pip into their room.

Tweek, knowing Craig was still sleeping, set his bags down in his secret compartment he'd found 3 months ago and went to bed.

**The next day…**

It was 3 hours before the party would start. The 4 ukes let their semes know they would be a little late to the party. But they also told them to go on without them. Craig was a bit surprised to hear this from Tweek, considering how the party was at _their_ house. But he let it slide. He knew Tweek wouldn't bail on him like that. It's not like him to do that.

The time of the party came and each seme (except Craig) left their houses to go to the party. Then each uke (except Kyle) left their respective homes to go and get ready for the party at Kyle's house.

They put on their costumes, helped each other with their tiny amount of makeup (seeing how their skin was already flawless). And once they were ready, they strutted their stuff and headed to Craig's house for the party.

"You mean Pip, Tweek, and Butters said _they_ were going to be late too?" Stan asked his friends.

"Yeah. Do you think that's strange?" Craig said.

Just as he said that, they heard a wolf whistle near the front door. What they saw literally gave them all a nosebleed.

**END**

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will make you forgive me. And I know this chapter is really short, but you'll get over it.

Please enjoy chapter 6, "The Party and After-Party"!


	6. The Party and AfterParty

Okay: second bonus chapter!!

Happy Holidays again!! XD

The Party and After-Party

"Oh… My… God…" Kenny said, wiping away his nosebleed with his hand. Kyle, Butters, Pip, and Tweek stood in the doorway wearing their newly bought clothes, dressed like they agreed upon.

Kyle (skinny Mrs. Claus) was wearing a strapless red dress with white fluff around the bottom and top openings. He wore fishnets stockings and 8-inch heeled stiletto boots. The mascara he wore around his eyes gave him a mysterious and sexy look, making him look delicious (as any guy in that room would've put it). He also wore a red, poofball Santa hat.

Butters (reindeer) had a tiny brown shirt with sleeves but no shoulders and it rose at least a good 5 inches above his navel. His brown, miniskirt was even tinier. It rose high and was practically floating over his thighs. His stockings were a light brown that gave his legs a tannish-brown looking color. He wore black strap-up heels. And he wore a fake pair of antlers on his head. His makeup consisted of pink lip-gloss and the slightest amount of rouge.

Pip (angel) also wore a strapless dress, but it was silver and it was a tad bit shorter. He had fake, white wings and a silver halo that was attached to a headband on his head. He had white fishnets on and white, high-heeled Mary Jane's. Lining the underside of his eyes were silver decals. On his eyes was faintest bit of pale eye shadow and on his lips, peach lip gloss.

And Tweek (elf [no pointed ears]) had on a dark green, Tinker Bell-like dress with light green striped stockings. His heels were a pale green that matched his eye shadow and gloves. Around the openings at the top and bottom was zigzagged red trimmings. And on his head was a dark green hat like Kyle's but with a bell on the end.

They walked in together, giggling as they noticed their boyfriends staring. Then they split up and went on to do what they wanted. Kyle went into the kitchen to get some of the vodka everyone was drinking. Butters went into the living room and danced to the music. Pip went to the snack table with Tweek and they talked a bit more.

It took Stan, Kenny, Damien, and Craig a second to registered that their boyfriends had moved from the door. As they looked at each other, they slowly started to figure out what they were trying to do. "I can't believe they're torturing us like this!" Kenny said, taking unnecessarily long looks at Butters miniskirt.

"Yeah, but I can't say I don't like it… They look delicious…" Damien said, licking his lips.

Stan shoved him playfully. "Speak for your own boyfriend, dude." He stared a little bit more at Kyle and how beautiful he looked. It made him want to be Santa! But he took a deep breath and asked, "When is this party over, Craig?"

"When everyone goes home…" he said.

"Dammit!" Stan muttered. Then he sighed again. 'Guess I'll have to hold out until then.' he thought.

**12:30 am…**

"Ahh!" Pip yelped. Damien, who happened to be standing by, heard him and rushed over to help him. When he got there, Pip was covered in water, making parts of his costume stick to his skin. He bit his lip to keep from groaning and helped his boyfriend up. "Are you okay, Pippers?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, adjusting his costume a bit. Then he gave Damien a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back in the direction he came from. But he was abruptly stopped as Damien dragged him up the stairs to one of Craig's spare rooms that was empty. Damien would never know that he made himself fall _on purpose._

**1:27 am…**

Butters had been so tired from dancing most of the night, he just flopped on the couch. "Oof!" someone yelled as he landed. He turned his head a bit to see who it was he had sat on.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Kenny. You okay?" Butters said, turning around.

"Yeah, you're not that heavy. This party is just so boring, I started drifting off."

Butters smiled and kissed Kenny full on the lips. They kissed for a few seconds. Then Butters pulled back and whispered seductively, "I could make the night more interesting for you…" He giggled, then yelped as Kenny got up and carried him back to their house.

**3:01 am…**

"Get off me, fatass!" Kyle yelled. Cartman had him pushed up against a wall and was kissing and sucking on his neck. If Cartman hadn't gotten so strong in the last few years, he could've pushed him off and gave him a bloody nose. But try as he might, Cartman was just too strong.

"But Kyle… you looked so good out there… and you taste so much better…" He said between each kiss. He was drunk out of his mind, and the smell of alcohol on his breath was making Kyle dizzy.

"Cartman, I'm serious, get off! No matter how drunk you are, you know I'm dating Stan!!"

"I don't care about that lame-ass pussy, Stan. You're mine tonight, Kyle." Kyle tried once again to push Cartman away, which apparently ticked him off. Kyle saw his fist raise and he closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit him. But it never came into contact. When he opened his eyes, Stan was standing beside him, keeping Cartman's fist from hitting him. "Stan…" he sighed with relief.

"What do you want, pussy?" Cartman said.

"I want you to get your hands off my boyfriend. Now." Stan said, very pissed off.

"And what if I don't?" Cartman asked. Then, Stan punched him in the nose so hard, he fell backward, onto the floor and hit his head. In fact, he fell so hard he passed out. Stan, still very pissed off, kicked him twice before leaving him be.

He looked over at Kyle, who looked as if he were about to cry. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Kyle didn't answer. He simply gazed into Stan's eyes for a couple more seconds. Then he practically threw himself onto Stan and kissed him very sweetly but passionately. In between each breath and kiss, Kyle would whimper very quietly, "Thank you… thank you…"

Stan pulled Kyle closer to himself, hugging him close. Kyle wrapped his legs around Stan's waist and rubbed against him a little, sending a spark through both of them. Stan pulled him closer and put his hands on the undersides of Kyle's legs. Kyle moaned loudly as Stan balanced him on one arm and used the other to slide up his dress. Stan pulled away and looked deep into Kyle's eyes. "Fuck going home, we're doing here at Craig's." And he carried Kyle to one of Craig's empty closets.

**4:52 am…**

"Craig? GAH!!" Tweek said as he walked into the kitchen. He had been looking for him for about 30 minutes. But as soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen, he was forced against a wall was kissed in way that only Craig knows how to do. He moaned as Craig's tongue slid past his lips and explored the inside of his mouth. One of Craig's hands started to pull off Tweek's dress and tease his nipples.

"Craig… ahn… not… h-here… ahn…" Tweek panted. Craig kissed his neck, leaving an unnoticeable love mark.

"I don't care. Everybody who's… still here… is too drunk… to notice us…" Craig said in between every lick. Tweek's vision soon blurred due to the heat rising in his cheeks and his eyes clouded over with lust.

"C-Craig… gimme… more…" he moaned.

**The next morning…**

For those who stayed the night, most of them suffered from hangovers, an others suffered a massive nosebleed from the naked couple (Craig and Tweek) in the kitchen on the floor.

Kyle woke up in the same closet he and Stan fucked in the night before (that's right, I said it). He didn't exactly remember the closet being this big, but the heat the two of them were feeling would make a grand ballroom seem too small. He grabbed his dress and slipped it on, and then put back on his boots. He didn't bother with the other clothes and woke Stan so they could go home. Once they were ready to go, he kissed Stan once more and whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Pip and Damien were already back home (they had left the party around 5:30 that morning). When Damien woke up (11:48 am), he walked into their kitchen and saw Pip had started making breakfast. He hugged him close and said, "You always know how to make my day. I couldn't ask for anything better." Then he kissed his cheek.

Pip giggled and said, "I know…"

Kenny woke to the small feelings of something touching him. He looked down and saw Butters slowly making his way to his crotch. He groaned as Butters took him into his mouth. He sucked him skillfully and slowly, listening to every sound his lover made. He started bobbing his head up and down and grazing his teeth on the sensitive parts of Kenny's manhood. And as Kenny came in his mouth with a loud groan, he swallowed it, licked his lips, and kissed Kenny. Then he said with a sexy smirk, "Good morning, Ken."

And they all agreed that that party was the best one in their entire lives and always would be.

**END**

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (Chanukah), and Happy Kwanza! I hope you enjoyed my story! Look forward to more!

XD and I hope you enjoyed your holidays and always will!!


End file.
